The care-giving process is important, and ultimately the health of both the care recipient and the caregiver are affected. With information collected from these caregivers in this study, the specifics aims outlined below will be addressed. The primary aims of the project are: (1) to determine the association between the behavioral and functional status and number of co-morbidities of the Alzheimer's patient, the number of medications the Alzheimer's patient is on, caregiver educational level, and the number of caregiver medication-related stressors; (2) to determine the association between the behavioral and functional status and number of co-morbidities of the Alzheimer's patient, social support, and caregiver secondary medication-related stressors; (3) to examine the relationship between the medication-related stressors experienced by the caregiver, the caregiver's social support system, and caregiver depression severity, caregiver distress and caregiver burden; and (4) to describe caregivers' satisfaction with their current pharmacy care delivery system, if they view pharmacists as a current and potential mechanism of support for medication-related concerns, and what caregivers believe can be done to assist them with medication-related concerns. Specific research hypotheses outlined in the research plan will be tested by surveying a sample of 200 Alzheimer's and dementia caregivers who will be administered a self-report questionnaire designed to collect the following information about their backgrounds (e.g., demographics, health status, co-morbidities), medication-related stressors, social support and emotional health and stress outcomes. The findings from this study will be used to develop innovative interventions to assist caregivers with the stressors related to medication management.